


Thanks bro

by Dina999



Series: Vongola [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Brothers, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina999/pseuds/Dina999
Summary: Tsuna caught a cold and stayed at home. Nana urgently needs to go to the store, and Reborn has disappeared somewhere again, so mom has to leave taking care of her son to little Lambo.
Series: Vongola [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218644
Kudos: 4





	Thanks bro

Somehow Tsuna managed to get sick. He didn’t even notice that he was sick until he crashed down the stairs in the morning, not as usual because of his clumsiness, but because of the temperature below forty degrees.

“You really are worthless Tsuna,” Reborn said mockingly, sitting on his student's bed.

“It's not my fault that I got sick,” the boy grumbles, wrapping himself in a blanket. He was very cold. His throat sore unpleasantly and Sawada periodically coughed, and the guy's general health left much to be desired.

“You need to rest, Tsuna,” a wet rag roughly lands on the guy's forehead, this a little relieved the high temperature. The Vongola's future boss smiled stupidly for getting hit on the head by Reborn. The blow was very weak, but felt pretty well, - Wipe that stupid smile, worthless Tsuna.

“Fight me, Reborn!” Lambo suddenly bursts into the room and jumps onto the brown-haired man's bed, and lands exactly on the chest. From which Tsu suffocates again from a coughing fit.

“Get off him, Stupid Cow,” the killer pushes the former Bovino out of bed and he plopped his face on the floor.

“Silly Reborn. Just don't cry.” The Thunder Guardian slowly gets up and turns to Tsunayoshi, tears in his eyes.

“You don’t have to be so rude to him, Reborn, he’s just a child,” Sawada pulls his hands to the baby, he jumps into the boy’s arms without hesitation and begins to sob, Reborn only grins dispersedly at this.

“You better sleep, Tsuna. You don't look very good,” advised the arcobaleno of the sun, leaving the room and dragging the roaring Lambo with you.

***

While the future Vongola was sleeping peacefully, his mother was busy in the kitchen. Except for her, Lambo and the sick Ten, there was no one in the house.

“Maman, I want katsudon,” the kid was sitting at the kitchen table and drawing something diligently.

“Oh, I'm sorry Lambo, but we don't have the ingredients we need,” Nana smiled apologetically, checking the refrigerator.

“But, maman, I want katsudon,” there were tears in Bovino's eyes, he began to pound his fists on the table.

“Sorry, Lambo, but I can't leave Tsu alone.”

“The great Lambo will be able to take care of the worthless Tsuna,” the baby said proudly, for greater persuasiveness hitting his chest.

“Are you sure, Lambo?” The woman asked doubtfully.

“Of course, maman,” Nana hesitated for some time, but soon gave way.

“Okay, Lambo, I'll go to the store. I leave Tsu to you, take good care of him, if he gets hungry, I cooked broth and see that he drinks his medicine, I'll be back soon,” the woman promised, leaving the house.

“Necessarily, maman,” Dumb Cow waved goodbye and escorted Nana to the exit.

***

Sawada woke up with an annoying hunger. His stomach rumbled in displeasure, reminding the guy that he hadn't eaten anything today, and it was already time for dinner. Tsuna got out of bed, but it was not a good idea, the temperature was still holding, so trying to get up caused dizziness and fell to the floor with a loud crash.

“Ay!” The boy screamed, rubbing his bruised back.

“The worthless Tsunu is no longer supported by his legs,” Bovino teased when he ran into the room and saw that Sawada was sitting on the floor.

“Lambo, call your mom or Reborn, please,” the guy asked, he really wanted to eat, and he is unlikely to reach the kitchen in this state.

“Stupid Reborn disappeared somewhere, and maman went to the store for groceries for katsudon.”

“Is there anyone else at home?” The Thunder Guardian shook his head. Sawada sighed heavily, it looks like the Tenth will have to do everything himself, but he is no stranger to it.

“Why do you need anyone else? After all, you have the Great Lambo, he will take care of the Worthless Tsuna, who cannot even get out of bed,” said the kid, proudly raising his head.

“You shouldn't, I ...” the boy tried to object, but when he saw the decisive face of his keeper, he decided to give him a chance, although the guy felt that he would regret it, - Okay, Lambo, bring me some soup, please.

The child's face lit up with a bright smile and, humming something, he rushed down the stairs. Sawada heard a rumble in the kitchen, but decided that he would clean it up later.

In the end, as Ten had anticipated, nothing good came of Dumb Cow's help. He turned the still hot broth on the future Wongola, thereby nearly burning it and ruining the last bowl of soup, and there was no other food in the house. The boy also dropped the bowl of cold water that Tsu asked for a compress.

“Lambo, you don’t have to look after me, I’ll do everything myself,” because your help is more harm than good, the boy added to himself, when he got out of bed, his head was still spinning, but it was tolerable.

“But Maman said that Worthless Tsuna should not get out of bed,” protested Bovino, standing in the way of the future boss.

“Mom will not know, but you better go play, I can handle it myself,” Sawada just walked around the kid.

“No, no, no,” the child shook his head, catching up with Tsuna. But he missed one of his own toys and fell.

“Lambo, are you okay?” Vongola asked anxiously, seeing that the Dumb Cow was about to cry.

“No!” sobbed Bovino and pulled out a bazooka of the decade from his black hair. In an instant everything was in pink smoke and now fifteen-year-old Lambo was already sitting in front of Sawada.

“Hey young Vongola, you look sick, are you okay?” - concern flashed on the face of the adult keeper. The boy nods his head, but suddenly dizziness overtakes him and he would have fallen, if not for the Dumb Cow, “I'm holding it. I think I'd better take you to your room.”

Bovino leads Ten into the bedroom and sits him down on the bed. Brown explains the situation, but a sudden attack of coughing gets in the way a little.

“I now,” the guardian of the thunderstorm leaves and a minute later returns with a glass of water and two pills, “Here you have a drink,” he holds out the glass and puts the medicine in the palm of Vongola. Tsuna obediently follows the instructions and drinks the water. “Are you feeling better now?”

Sawada nods and continues to explain what happened. At the end of the story, Lambo sighs heavily and shakes his head.

“Sorry, young Vongola, I'll be right back.” Dumb Cow takes the same basin and goes to the bathroom, but first puts her boss in bed and covers him with a blanket. Tsuna closes his eyes for just a second, but finds that a gentle hand is resting on his forehead, she straightens his hair and puts a wet rag on his forehead.

“Oh, you are very hot, Tsuna, it should become easier this way,” says a strangely familiar voice, the brown-haired man does not quite understand who it is, but he is sincerely grateful to him, it really became easier, “sleep a little, young Vongola,” a man's hand gently strokes Sawada's unruly hair.

***

“Hey, it's time for you to have dinner,” someone insistently shakes Tsuna by the shoulders. The brown-haired man doesn’t quite hum, because he doesn’t want to get up, but his hands don’t stop, - come on, Vongola, as soon as you eat, you can go to bed right away.

Finally the Tenth to open his eyes, rather from the delicious smell filling his room. He stared in surprise at the adult Lambo, who was sitting calmly in a chair next to Tsu's bed, in his hands was a plate with a wonderful smelling food.

“But how?”

“If you’re talking about why I’m still here, then this is a new development, a bazooka with a longer effect,” the guy shrugged, helping the boss sit up in bed. A cold compress fell from the boy's forehead.

“Little Lambo turned over the last bowl of soup,” Sawada looked at the plate in bewilderment.

“Yeah, the whole kitchen is upside down. But you are lucky that I can do something, young Vongola,” an adult proudly looks at a bowl of soup, “let's not hesitate, I do not want the food to cool down.”

“You don’t have to do this, Lambo, I ...” Tsuna didn’t have time to finish, as the keeper interrupted him.

“Don't be ridiculous, young Vongola, you are being disingenuous. When I was sick, as a child and now, too, you always sat by my bed and took care of me. I haven't slept at night, so now please shut up and eat your soup. Let me be your older brother, at least for these few minutes, brother Tsu,” a slight smile appeared on the face of an adult Lambo. Sawada hesitated for another minute, but still nodded.

“Is that miso soup?” The brown-haired man asked in surprise when the Dumb Cow brought the spoon to his mouth, before blowing on it.

“Yes, your beloved, I remember it well,” answered Bovino, stuffing the soup into Sawada, well aware that if the conversations continue, the brown-haired man will never finish eating.

“You've grown so much, Lambo,” Tsuna smiles. The face of a fifteen-year-old guy is flushed and he slightly tilts his head, hiding his embarrassment.

“Better eat your soup in silence, young Vongola,” the guy advised, cooling down another spoonful of broth before shoving it back into the future boss's mouth. Vongola just obediently opened and closed his mouth, never ceasing to smile.

“Thanks for the meal, Lambo.” Ten's eyes began to close after a hearty meal.

“I'm glad you liked it, young Vongola,” a cool hand ruffled his unruly hair and gently brushed the brown-haired man's hot cheek.

“This is so weird,” Tsuna leaned over to a soothing touch, and a quiet chuckle was heard.

“You’re right, but you always did this when I was sick, so I thought that you should like it and I wasn’t mistaken,” the touch suddenly disappeared, causing Sawada to moan in displeasure, and another laugh was heard a little louder. A rag soaked in cold water fell softly on my forehead.

“Thank you very much, Lambo,” Tsuna's smile widened.

“Thank you, young Vongola. Thank you for everything you did for me little, thank you for being the best big brother in the world, thank you for giving me a family, thank you for putting up with my antics. Forgive me for being such a Stupid Cow, forgive me for making fun of you, forgive for making mistakes so often, forgive me for being so selfish,” the fifteen-year-old boy leaned his head against Sawada's chest and began to sob quietly, reflexively, the brown-haired woman’s hands began to calm down Lambo, one on the back of the Cow, the other on black hair.

“Please don't leave me anymore, please don't die, brother Tsu. I love you, forgive me for not having time to tell you this before,” Bovino whispered it so quietly and through everything hints that Sawada, with all his desire, would hardly have heard what he was talking about, and even inflamed with the disease, he would not have understood what he was talking about.

After a while, the young man finally calmed down, but did not remove his head from the chest of the future Vongola. He just started humming a nice and somehow very familiar melody.

Ninna nanna, ninna oh,  
una stella io ti do.  
Ti regalo la più bella,  
fai la nanna bimba bella.  
Ninna nanna, ninna oh,  
vuoi la luna sì o no  
Per amore del buon Dio,  
fai la nanna bimbo mio.

“What is it, Lambo?” The brown-haired man asks indistinctly, stroking the older guy's soft hair.

“Italian lullaby, you sang it to me before. When I was feeling bad,” explained Dumb Cow and continued to sing. This song evoked strange feelings in Ten. He did not remember how he knew this lullaby, but someone sang it to him before. A very, very long time ago, there was a feeling that it happened more than a hundred years ago.

Without noticing it, Tsu fell asleep. Slowly falling asleep. He dreamed of beautiful, distant Italy of the twentieth century, it seemed so familiar to him, although he had never been there. There was also a blond man standing in the middle of a large flowering meadow surrounded by fruit trees. The man picked up little Sawada in his arms and began to whisper something in his ear. The only words that the brown-haired man could make out is:

“Ti amo, mio tesoro *.”

After that, the man began humming a familiar melody, shaking Tsuna in his arms. The kid wrapped his arms around the man's neck and rested his head on the man's shoulder. Plunging into a peaceful sleep, but before he whispered:

“I love you too, Dad.”

***

Tsu stretched in bed. He definitely got better thanks to the efforts of an adult Lambo.

“What a strange dream. I wonder who this man is, really Iemitsu. Well, the blond, the Italian, whom I called dad, fits the description, but my father was too rarely at home, so he hardly sang lullabies to me, and I don’t remember so that he would call me that. But why did that man seem so familiar to me? And it doesn't matter, it's just a dream.” the brown-haired man reflected.

Looking around, he smiled softly when he saw little Lambo, sleeping peacefully on Ten's bed, curled up into a ball. The guy tried to gently get out of bed so as not to wake the baby up, but he failed, it turns out that Bovino had a very sensitive dream.

“Worthless Tsuna already better?” Dumb Cow asks, yawning widely.

“Yes, I'm much better.”

“This is all thanks to the great Lambo, if it were not for me you would have been lying in bed with a temperature,” the boy proudly declared, happily jumping around the brown-haired man.

“Yes, yes, thank you Lambo,” smiled Tsu, stroking the dark curls of the baby.

“Come on, worthless Tsuna, I smell katsudon!” the child squealed merrily as he ran down the stairs, dragging the future Vongola with him.

Everything was as usual in the kitchen. Mom stood dressed in an apron, I-ping and Futa were watching TV, Reborn and Bianca were talking about something. Nothing changed and Sawada was very happy about that. He loved those serene days, the days when he didn't have to fight and take on the role of the future boss of the Vongola, the days when he could be just Sawada Tsunaeshi or just Worthless Tsuna.

And yet, who was that man in the dream?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Italian lullaby "Ninna Nanna Ninna Oh"  
> Transfer:  
> Bayu-bye, byu-bye,  
> I give you a star.  
> I give you the most beautiful one.  
> Sleep lovely child.  
> Bayu-bye, byu-bye  
> want the moon, yes or no.  
> For God's sake,  
> sleep my child.


End file.
